DE 10 2004 022 023 B3 describes a pedestal in the form of a box-shaped substructure on which a laundry treatment machine can be arranged. In this way, with this machine the working height can be increased, thereby yielding an ergonomic improvement for the user.
DE 203 02 572 U1 also discloses a pedestal for a washing machine, said pedestal having a drawer. In this case, the edges and comer areas of the surfaces are designed as U-sections or square pipes to ensure the required stability.
DE 196 31 639 A1 discloses a system comprising stackable kitchen appliances and kitchen furniture. In this case, tubular reinforcements are inserted in the comer areas, defining the coupling points with the next appliance or furniture part.
The aforementioned pedestal stands may provide the required stability to hold a laundry treatment appliance, even a washing machine weighing more than 100 kilograms, for example, but they are hardly capable of absorbing the dynamic forces that occur with such a washing machine during a wash cycle or spin cycle. In the event of forces introduced due to an unbalanced load, a spring movement at the supporting points for the laundry treatment machine is unavoidable. For this reason, the possible adjustable rotational speeds for the spin cycle have been limited in some cases.
DE 32 13 420 A1 discloses a pedestal stand comprising a frame having a supporting plate. The frame has two bearing legs, each pointing toward the floor with a common cross strut on each of two sides. The two cross struts arranged at a distance from one another form the bearing feet. To be able to withstand high forces and/or to divert them toward the ground, the bearing legs and the frame must be designed to be stable. There is thus the risk that the bearing legs might be able to shift and/or move like a parallelogram. The support of the washing machine bearing feet on the supporting plate is provided on the outer edge of the supporting plate whereby the outer edge protrudes above the edge.